Alexa Bliss
)|birth place = |birth_place = Columbus, Ohio|resides = Orlando, Florida|billed = Columbus, Ohio|trainer = Mike Quackenbush WWE Performance Center|debut = July 24, 2013|death_date = |death_place = |retired = |released = }}Alexis Kaufman is an American professional wrestler. She is signed to WWE, where she performs on the SmackDown brand under the ring name Alexa Bliss. Biography It almost doesn’t seem possible that so much bad attitude can fit into Alexa Bliss’ 5-foot-1 frame. Sly, sassy and sporting a whole lot of ferocity, Alexa has been a driven competitor her entire life, participating in softball, track and kickboxing since her youth, excelling especially in gymnastics and eventually becoming a Division I cheerleader. Alexa even entered the world of competitive bodybuilding, where she became one of the youngest competitors to receive her IFBB Professional status. With such an incredible athletic background, it’s little wonder that Alexa quickly became one of NXT’s most dangerous Superstars. Although she never captured the NXT Women’s Title, she was a constant threat, pushing the likes of Bayley and Carmella to their limits. When she joined SmackDown LIVE, Alexa ascended to the top by becoming SmackDown Women's Champion, winning her first title by defeating Becky Lynch in a Tables Match. Then, weeks after joining Monday Night Raw in the Superstar Shake-up, Alexa Bliss made history at WWE Payback, reigning supreme over Bayley in a hard-fought contest to become the first Superstar to win both the SmackDown Women's Title and the Raw Women's Title. The multi-time Women's Champion made history when she successfully defended her Raw Women's Title in the first-ever Women's Elimination Chamber Match. Five Feet of Fury also defeated seven other Superstars to become Ms. Money in the Bank, then cashed it in later that night on Nia Jax to capture the Raw Women's Title for the third time. She added the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship to her trophy case alongside Nikki Cross as well. When she's not winning championships, she has stayed in the spotlight by hosting WrestleMania or emceeing her own talk show, "A Moment of Bliss." Bliss might be her name, but get on her bad side (which isn’t hard to do) and you’ll soon learn that there’s nothing heavenly about Alexa’s demeanor. - WWE.com Other media Bliss has appeared in four WWE video games. She made her in-game debut at WWE 2K17, and appears in WWE 2K18, WWE 2K19, ''and WWE 2K20.'' On July 24, 2017, it was announced that Bliss would be joining the seventh season of Total Divas. She is a fan of cosplay which has inspired many of her wrestling outfits such as Freddy Krueger, Harley Quinn, Iron Man, The Riddler, Supergirl and Chucky. Bliss is a recurring guest on Xavier Woods' YouTube channel UpUpDownDown, where she goes by the nickname 'Miss Bliss'. In November 2019, Bliss defeated Cesaro, Rusev and The Miz in the finals of a Brawlhalla tournament to win Cesaro’s UpUpDownDown Championship, however, she immediately lost the title to Tyler Breeze in Saturday Night Slam Masters. Personal life Kaufman is an avid fan of Disney, which she attributes to her family's annual trips to Walt Disney World starting at age three, despite her family's low income at the time. She is also a fan of her hometown Columbus Blue Jackets. She has cited Trish Stratus and Rey Mysterio as her influences in wrestling. Kaufman became engaged to fellow WWE wrestler Buddy Murphy in December 2015. The couple have broken up and ended their engagement in September 2018. She has three dogs and a pet pig named Larry Steve, which initially prompted her to become vegetarian for a number of months. Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** WWE Raw Women's Championship (3 times) ** WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (2 times) ** WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Nikki Cross ** Money in the Bank (Women's 2018) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/BlissWWE * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/alexa_bliss_wwe_ * Twitter: https://twitter.com/alexabliss_wwe Category:2013 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:NXT Alumni Category:SmackDown Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:Universe Era Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:Ring Announcers Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE SmackDown Women's Champions Category:WWE Raw Women's Champions Category:WWE Women's Tag Team Champions Category:Diva Search Contestants Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:Total Divas